


A long spring day

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to have a reliable Sergeant at your back. Thanks to lindentreeisle for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long spring day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



>   
> _I call heaven and earth to witness against you this day: I have put before you life and death, blessing and curse. Choose life..._   
> 

_No matter how hard you scrub, sometimes you can’t get the blood off your hands._ Lestrade had applied pressure to the wound until the paramedics had pulled him back, but there was only so much you could do. The witness might make it. _Might._ Lestrade rubbed at the spot under his thumbnail again.

Christ, what a mess.

Donovan found him as he was walking out of the bathroom. She thrust a stack of papers into his hands; witness reports from the shooting. Lestrade already knew what they’d say; no one had seen anything. _Lestrade_ hadn’t even seen bloody anything.

“And we need to schedule the party for Bains, he’s been promoted a month and we haven’t done anything.”

 _”That?”_

“You did ask me to schedule it, Sir. We thought the thirtieth would be good, Jones will be back from training then....”

“That won’t work,” Lestrade said, flipping through the pages. As he’d expected, no one’d seen anything, no one knew anything. “Passover. What about the week after?”

“I thought you were French,” Donovan said, as they walked down the hallway.

Lestrade shot her a look. “One can be both. _And_ I’m hardly the only Jew in the CID.”

Donovan flinched. “I’m sorry, Sir, I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s all right,” he said, putting the papers to rest as they reached his desk. “I shouldn’t have snapped. We’ve had a long day.” Donovan had no doubt faced her share of stupid questions. He’d probably asked some of them.

“I called again,” she said, sympathetically. “Still no word.”

“Thank you. Bains...the third, would that work?”

“I think Jones is still training, but I’ll check.”

That got rid of her, then. It was his own damn fault-- he’d passed her the task, and it needed to doing-- but he wanted some quiet.

When the phone rang, the paperwork was mostly done, and Donovan had walked over a nice cup of tea and the news that the party was scheduled for the third. “Detective Inspector Lestrade?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“It’s Curtin, the nurse from the hospital? Ms. Flanagan’s through surgery,” the tinny voice said. “It’s going to be a long haul but she’s pulled through for the short term.”

“Thank you,” he said. They’d put a pair of woodentops at the hospital to keep an eye on her; that would be as much as human hands could do.

Donovan was watching as he hung up the phone. “You did good work today, Sir.”

Lestrade shook his head. “I hope you’re right, Sergeant.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled in spite of himself. “Was that the hospital?”

He nodded. “She’s pulled through for now.”

“See? We’ll get to the end of this yet.”

He looked up at her.“Thank you, Donovan. Let’s call it a day.”

“All right,” she said, with poorly concealed relief, and he realized she’d shut her computer down some time ago. She’d been waiting around for him, to make sure he was all right. He shut down his own while she grabbed their coats.

“I’ll walk you to the station, all right?”

She smiled. “That’d be nice, Sir.”

“And we won’t talk about this bloody case,” he continued, throwing his coat over his shoulders.

“Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Deuteronomy 30:19.


End file.
